


Sugarplum Elegy

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows About Marinette's Crush, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which, luka feels marinette’s heart grow colder and with every drop of degrees a new flower springs.





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers gently rapped against the clothed surface of the dining table. Face in palm patiently awaiting the arrival of his significant other. The atmosphere was suffocating and his inner thoughts ate at his insecurities every minute she was late. He phone annoyingly blared the ringtone aggravating him not caring to check caller ID.

“Hello,” he called out his tone was nothing shy of bitter.

”Calm it down, it’s me.” familiar and soft, the voice of his younger sister probably sitting at home within their shared room cuddling with her girlfriend.

”Oh, Jule what do you want?” he questioned softly. He swirled a glass of water in his free hand.

”When are you coming home??” the question rang in his mind and grew tongues to chide him.

”I don't know, Marinette h—“

”If you’re waiting for her, she’s not coming” Her voice lost it’s comforting tone that felt like home.

”No, she is. She promised she would.” He argued back stubbornly, his hands clutched around the glass cup.

”Oh I forgot, she’s great with promises isn’t she?” 


	2. Orange Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i used to wait in my room for a single sign from you said i hate you cause i knew you would never love me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flowers have meanings, try googling orange lily. if not, it means hatred.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Marinette laughed as her hands fumbled with the chords of the guitar. 

“It’s because you’re not following my league,” He teased moving her danity hand on top of his. “Like this,” he instructed as he strummed the chords in a melodic rhythm.

Her laughter filled the air and his relentlessly teasing about her inability to play the guitar correctly, it felt like a dream as if it happened long ago. The brutal truth was it happened one month ago when they still felt like a happy couple.

Luka still can’t wrap his mind around the fact he was so happily in love with the girl of her dreams and she felt that way too until recently. Hunched over the porcelain toilet, he felt his insides mingle in his throat and gagged at the sensation. Tears prickled in his eyes and still, after all this pain she put him through and how he continuously feels this ill. He still loves her, he loves her like she’s the sole reason he’s breathing. Luka loves her like she’s the sun and all he is merely pluto rotating around her and basking in her attention for as long as he can before another rotation occurs. 

“Luka” his sister’s voice was muffled by the locked bathroom door. Her voice was soft but her words spoke volumes. “I know you’re in there, I can here you gagging.” 

“Don’t come in! I don’t feel so hot. The last thing I want is for you to catch this bug!” he warned keeping his sister at bay.

”You can’t lie to me anymore, I know what’s going on. Stop pushing me away. Luka I’m begging, let me help you. Please.” She pleaded with her older siblings softly pounding on the door that separated them.

He tuned her out, like he did when Marinette confessed she no longer loved him, but loved another. His eyes watered as a natural response as he gripped the sides of the toilet tighter and he once again puked. His eyes fluttered opened and peered down on his lap.

Orange lilies fell in clusters on his lap as he jaw hung open, each doused in a dark liquid Luka grew to despised despite the fact it runs throughout his body. With each forming petal, a new sense of hatred for flowers blossomed in his heart.

He groaned as he picked up each blood covered petal and proceeded to flush them down the toilet. One by one they went down the drain and Luka prayed he’d never have to see them again. He washed his hands and opened the door to meet what awaits him.

His sister and her concerned girlfriend sitting by the door peering up at him like he was the only person who mattered in the room. The short blonde stuttered as she spoke, “P-p-please let us h-h-help you, t-t-think about your sister. T-t-think about your OWN wellbeing.” 

He spoke quietly, he throat cried in dehydration. “Okay.”

”Tell us when you first started throwing up flower,” 


	3. blue rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luka reflects on the night his world came crashing down.
> 
> blue roses represent unattainable love.

He laid awake tossing and turning in the discomfort of a cold bed no longer warmed by the body that typically accompanied him as he slept. The world felt different since Marinette was no longer by his side. He once foolishly let himself believed that destiny made them cross paths as if the world purposefully moved just for them. He later realized how childish he was to think the universe can ever be so kind. The harsh reality of the situation kept him up at the most unholiest hours of the night and taunted his thoughts. Destiny was jealous of them, it was their love for each other that tore them apart.

If you asked Luka to pinpoint where his relationship started to take a turn down devil’s lane, he wouldn’t know what to tell you. To this day, he still can’t comprehend when trouble began to form on honeymoon avenue. It bloomed unexpectedly and he was unaware of it's strange behavior which drove the two lovebirds apart. He thought he could simply fix it by holding her hand a little tighter to prevent them from drowning in an ocean of “what we could’ve been” and “the love we no longer share”. His own thoughts deceived him as Marinette submerged into dark cerulean resurfacing for air only when she realized loving the turquoise haired boy was suffocating her whole. 

For Marinette, loving Luka was sleeping through a storm, but she no longer felt like dreaming anymore. Loving Luka was similar to watching the steady downpour of a passing storm, basking in his attention for as long as she possibly can before he passes to the next city. She always knew he was temporary. He was her maturing stone, the boy who would age her with grace before she left to sail love to another soul. 

As he laid awake, eyes brimming with tears that refused to fall. As his heart ached in his chest, feeling like a drum without a beat. He thought back to the last night he spent with the light of his life.

It was a crisp fall night the breeze blew roughly and kissed Luka’s nose red. The fluorescent lights of the ferris wheel sparkled in his sapphire blue eyes as he patiently awaited the arrival of Marinette. The air grew colder every minute she was late. He sat on the bench the atmosphere was filled with boisterous children running wild and parents hastily chasing after them with cameras and arms filled with fair prizes. He smiled to himself praying his future with Marinette would look similar to the events unfolding around him. Couples walking hand in hand with their child between them and the love that surrounded them was noticeable to the public eye.

“LUKA!! I’m so sorry I’m late I got caught up at school and then my designs were all over the place and my u—“ 

“It’s fine, Marinette. You can’t control the external factors around you, I’m just glad you’re here.” Luka reassured his wheezing girlfriend. She looked up at him and smiled. 

She stood tall and proud, a confident smile danced on her face as she spun in a small circle. “Check the outfit out!” she exclaimed pulling on her beige outerwear. If Luka was being honest, he barely paid any mind to what Marinette wore and paid more attention to her face. He adored the way her eyes glistened with passion as she spoke about baking and designing. The way the apple of her cheeks turned a rosy red when she caught him staring at her for an abnormal amount of time. Despite this Luka examined his girlfriend’s outfit as she spun around once again like a small child.

An off white button up blouse with flowery fabric at the cuffs and collar, a beige asymmetrical skirt with a small slit, and simple leather buckle shoes with a matching black handbag. chic and minimalistic, a look she often chased after.

“Impressive, like the shoes.” Luka replied smiling at the small raven haired girl. A little business-casual for a rather laid back date at the fair and childish enough, he was envious of her clothes. He knew she was bluffing about the designs and uber driver preventing her from being on time, it was the perks of being observant. He had learned how to detect Marinette’s lies, the awkwardly fumbling of her hands and how she twirled loose stray hairs the fell from however she decided to wear her onyx locks that day. How she drags her vowels and signs more often than usual, in all reality, Marinette just took forever picking her outfit.

“Thank you, thank you!” she joked bowing with gracefulness.

The night continued on torturously, the cold nipped at Marinette’s legs and before ten pm they left the fair with an arm filled with plush animals he knew Marinette will throw in the corner of her dorm and forget. Stomachs filled with greasy and deep fried fair food and ears ringing due to the piercing screams of passengers on dingy rollercoasters and fast paced rides. Marinette for one, was glad to leave the fair, the environment was consuming and the more time she spent within the facility the more irritated she grew.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have fun tonight,” Luka apologized removing his jacket from his body and gingerly placing it over Marinette’s leg.

“It’s not your fault. I thought I would have grown out of my hate for amusement parks by now, I guess you never grow out of certain things.” Marinette replied softly shuffling uncomfortably on the wooden bench.

“And that’s fine.” Luke assured his mumbling girlfriend as he got off the bench. He offered her his hand and began to walk down the dimly lit streets of Paris. 

Marinette stood still as Luka continued his adventure down the bustling streets of late night Paris. Her heart tugged at her, begging her to be openly honest and confess every thought that kept her awake at the loneliest hours of the night. Thoughts that grew tongues to chide her indecisive mind and interrupted her creative process to the point where every drawing she drew was just Luka.

“Luka, wait. We should talk,” she suggested dragging her feet behind her to stall the inevitable.

“Of course, about what?” he questioned returning back the hesitant girl.

“Weshouldbreakup.” Marinette rushed in one breathe fumbling with the loose threads of her jacket.

“Say it slower, there’s no need to rush when it comes to us, we have eternity.”

“We should break up”


End file.
